


my spell was broke

by redbatman



Series: season 12 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Flustered Dean, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), a tag...ok yes it is of course it is, canonverse, everythings implied i feel so doxed for being repressed, hes VERY FLUSTERED, hot witch twins, oh god....uhh i mean this fic was just an excuse to write flustered dean and hot gay witch twins, past sex, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbatman/pseuds/redbatman
Summary: “Oh wow,” Max leans in. “So Castiel is real? You guys an item? ‘Cause if not, tell him to hit me up, I’ve heard he’s super dreamy.”            Dean, valiantly attempting to take another drink, begins to have a coughing fit.            Alicia pushes at her twin’s shoulder. “God, stop being so insatiable,” she giggles.            “What can I say?” Max grins, bright and joyful. “You seduce the ladies, and I seduce the men,” he winks cartoonishly at her, flinging his arm across the back of the couch.            Dean’s next gulp misses his mouth and dribbles down his shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so when i watched 12.06 i yelled at the screen when max said he learned "how to seduce men, mostly" and then i was like well here's a chance for flustered gay disaster dean and double gay witch twins. that's basically it. 
> 
> title is from "witch" by the bird and the bee

Having breakfast with Mary is probably one of Dean’s top favourite memories ever. They eat at a local diner and when the hostess asks to seat them, Dean gets to declare that it’s “Us and our mom,” directing a thumb towards Sam.

They meet up with Jody afterwards and end up spending the whole day in Manitoba. Sam gets ahold of some tourist guide, god knows where, and coerces them into taking a scenic drive, of all the nonsense. It’s basically the best damn thing in the world. Mrs. Fox invites them all back for dinner and won’t hear of it when they tell her they don’t want to impose.

After dinner, Sam helps Jody and Mrs. Fox with the dishes and Mary goes off exploring through Asa’s extensive collection of records and keepsakes, leaving Dean alone in the main room with the twins. They stare at him like they’re downloading all his secrets and he shifts in his chair as they take simultaneous pulls of beer.

There’s only so much witch twin loading screen a man can take, he coughs and takes a drink himself. “So... raised by a witch, huh?”

The unfairly beautiful siblings exchange a look and grin. “That’s us,” Alicia’s teeth are an orthodontist’s dream when she flashes them in his direction and he feels suddenly very self-conscious about the fact that he’s never been to a dentist in his life. “I know Hunters are all taught that witches are the enemy, and yeah sometimes that’s true, but magic can be a force for good. I mean, aren’t the rituals Hunters perform kind of a simple version of magic?”

Dean runs a hand through his hair nervously. He kind of wishes Alicia’s brother would stop staring at him. “That’s kinda fair, I never really thought of it that way.”

Internally, he’s started thinking of Alicia as Hot Witch Twin #1, when Hot Witch Twin #2 reaches his arm forward, palm out. Dean stares at it dumbly for a moment, belatedly realizing he’s being offered a handshake and rushing to reciprocate.

“We didn’t get the chance to talk before all the demon stuff went down last night,” Hot Witch Twin Man’s (very nice) lips twitch up in a small smile. Dean makes eye contact for a second and immediately feels like he’s drowning in a tropical green sea, so he shifts his gaze to somewhere around Hot Witch Twin #2’s left cheekbone. “I’m Max, Max Banes.”

Hot Max has sparkly eyes. Dean swallows. “Dean Winchester,” he returns.

“We know,” Alicia laughs. Her brother pushes her with his shoulder.

The handshake carries on for just a beat too long. It feels a bit like a game of handshake chicken, and Dean refuses to lose, so he lets Max decide when to let go. Max gives his hand one last firm clasp before resting his hands on his thighs again. When Dean makes eye contact with him for a second, he smirks, and Dean’s gaze flicks away nervously. Why does it feel like he proved something to him by holding on?

Maybe he proved that he has something to prove in the first place. He cracks his knuckles self-consciously, the sound echoing obnoxiously in the room.

“Wait a second,” Hot Max’s eyebrows knit together. “Have we met before?”

Dean licks his lips nervously. _Uh. What?_ “No, I don’t think so.”

Max is narrowing his eyes at him, like Dean’s a question he’s trying to figure out. “So,” Alicia breaks the silence, side-eyeing her brother slightly. “We’ve all heard the stories about the great Winchesters. How much of that shit is true?”

Dean laughs. “I dunno, haven’t heard enough to judge.”

“Did you really save the world?” she wiggles her eyebrows.

 _Well, where to begin._ “Yep…uh…a few times, technically,” he takes a drink. “Hope the next apocalypse waits a while because I’m beat.”

Alicia puts a finger to her chin and hums, like she’s trying to think of the most Out There story to be confirmed or denied. “Did an angel really save you from hell?”

Dean does a spit take.

“I’ll take that as a….no, then?” her voice is bright with amusement, but she generously holds back from laughing.

Beer drips from his chin and he wipes it hastily with his hand. “Uh, actually that one’s true,” he wipes at his mouth with the collar of his shirt.

“Oh _wow_ ,” Max leans in. “So Castiel is real? You guys an item? ‘Cause if not, tell him to hit me up, I’ve heard he’s super dreamy.”

Dean, valiantly attempting to take another drink, begins to have a coughing fit.

Alicia pushes at her twin’s shoulder. “God, stop being so insatiable,” she giggles.

“What can I say?” Max grins, bright and joyful. “You seduce the ladies, and I seduce the men,” he winks cartoonishly at her, flinging his arm across the back of the couch.

Dean’s next gulp misses his mouth and dribbles down his shirt.      

“Hey, you good?” Alicia asks him.

 _Yeah, so good. Just got half my beer in my lap._ “Huh? Yeah, just uh-maybe had a little too much,” he laughs nervously. “And uh. No. Me and Cas. We aren’t-we don’t-we’re friends,” he finishes lamely, tapping an agitated thumb on the neck of the bottle.

Max’s head suddenly shoots up and he stares at Dean, eyes full of recognition.

Giving her brother a weird look, Alicia stands to take her leave. “Well, I think I’ll go see if those folks in the kitchen need any more help,” she exits gracefully, shooting one last questioning glance over her shoulder at the pair of them.

Dean feels like he’s in a one-sided staring contest, where the objective is for Max to gaze at him with those sea green eyes until he can see right through him like an x-ray. What’s his damn problem?

Wait-

Oh.

_Oh._

He knows where they’ve seen each other before.

Hastily, he stands up, whacking at his beer-soaked pants with his hands in a feeble attempt to dry them off a little. “Gotta pack,” he says weakly, by way of excuse, before high-tailing it to the spare room where they’ve stowed some stuff they’re taking back.

He’s standing next to the bed taking a deep breath, when he hears the door shut behind him. “Hey,” he says weakly, turning towards Max.

“I knew you looked familiar,” Max stares at him, eyes flicking down to his mouth. “We hooked up a few years back. Bar in Minnesota. Only reason I didn’t place you right away is because you weren’t with your brother then-I get the feeling you stick with him as much as you can.”

Dean blushes to his ears and Max smiles wide and bright. “I remember that blush too. You got so red. All over.”

It’s superfluous to try and plead the fifth now that his ears have betrayed him. “Yeah,” Dean’s voice is soft and shy, his eyes lowered, and it always makes him blush harder that men have this effect on him. It’s not right, not proper for him to want to be shoved around and pushed down the way that he does. God, he knows well enough he’s not right-heard enough about what a proper man should be, growing up under his father’s thumb. “Don’t-don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Max’s expression goes soft and concerned, losing that smug edge. “Hey, no, don’t worry I would never out anyone,” he puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I don’t kiss and tell,” he winks and Dean’s stomach flips.

Dean sits down heavily on the bed and Max goes with him, hand still resting gently on his shoulder. “Is this okay?” Max asks, voice gentle, and Dean says _yeah,_ not really sure what Max is asking, but appreciating it all the same.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but I got the impression back there that you’re at least a little bit into your angel friend,” his hand traces a freckle just barely visible on Dean’s neck.

Dean laughs once, feeling his face get pinker again. “Man, that witch really taught you good,” he sweeps a hand down the back of his head. “We fuck in a motel once, meet at a wake, and you’ve already got my number better than some people who’ve known me for years.”

“What can I say? I’m perceptive,” Max is slowly, gently tracing his thumb around the freckle. His eyes flick towards Dean’s mouth again. For a moment, there’s nothing but the sound of the old house settling, the bed creaking as they both shift around minutely. “You’re really not with him?”

Dean sighs, laughing again. “It’s uh…it’s complicated. With us,” he rolls his eyes when Max mockingly mouths _it’s complicated?_ “Buddy, if we had another 24 hours of time together I could give you _maybe_ the half of it, and then you’d regret ever asking what’s up with me and Cas.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he grins and his thumb goes back to freckle tracing. “So if for some reason-just a hypothetical scenario-an extremely handsome man wanted to have sex with you, possibly for the second time ever, would that be a yes or a no?”

Man, Dean’s glad he left his drink behind. There’s only so many spit takes a man can do in one night before he has to retire from hunting and go to clown school. “Uh, that depends,” he bites his lip. “Does this guy always refer to himself in the third person?”

He laughs. “Only sometimes.”

Dean kisses him.

Max pulls away first, grinning at the involuntary noise of protest he makes. “I remember when you kissed me in the bar,” his breath tickles Dean’s ear. “I thought okay, big guy, maybe he’ll want me to suck him off in the bathroom and he’ll jack me off for my trouble. But no, you were like ‘c’mon, I got a room’ and next thing I know we’re at this shitty motel.”

His hands reach under Dean’s shirt, tracing his sides lightly. “Thought you’d want to fuck me, and trust me, I was more than down, but then you laid yourself out on the bed and it was clear you were looking for something else and damn, that was even better.”

“But I still made you ask for it,” he continues. “Because I wasn’t going to fuck somebody who couldn’t even bring themselves to ask for it. And you did. You asked for it”

Dean swears. “How much time do you think we have before someone interrupts us?”

“I don’t know,” Max grins and pushes him down on his back. “Guess we’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who wrote a fic entirely for the purpose of having dean flustered about gay sex, im extremely flustered about how this ends with gay sex oh my GOD i cant believe....i did this. i really heavily implied some dicks are gonna go up some asses and have gone up them in the past. my entire face is on fire. 
> 
> anyways. heres my SECOND fic ever. not as exciting as the first but im still pretty fresh and new to this whole scene so: hello again, i am a deancas lesbian who likes to type a lot on the computer.


End file.
